


What You Do To Me

by SParkie96



Series: Resident Evil Requests [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Word Prompts, Requests, Sinday, idk yet, might make it a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: “I don't know if you ship Carlos x Leon, but if you do, prompt: "You don’t know what you do to me, do you?””I do! ;) I love that ship! So, here’s a little AU where Carlos and Tyrell had previously bumped into Leon during the Raccoon City Incident and then Carlos joined the BSAA and became one of its founding members. The organizations that Leon worked for over the years frequently work with the BSAA and eventually they become a joint organization, so Carlos watches Leon grow from this naive rookie to the hot DSO Agent we know and love.Let’s just say, Carlos can’t keep his eyes to himself.Rated for Language, and canon typical violence.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Carlos Oliveira, Past Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Series: Resident Evil Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315592
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sinday/WIP Day!

When Carlos had first met Leon, he was this meek little rookie police officer wandering aimlessly around the RPD. It had mostly been in passing while he and Tyrell searched the place for survivors and Dr. Bard. Even from a distance, he was smitten with the beautiful man. Back then, he didn’t get anything more than “Leon” when he finally did bump into the younger, although he would later find out that he and Leon were actually the same age, the police officer had decided that it had been better to split up and cover more ground. Carlos had agreed, but felt guilty. Leon had been unaware that Carlos and Tyrell wouldn’t be sticking around the Police Station for very long, that they needed to pursue their own mission.

Carlos had wished that he had stayed by his side and helped him out. During the whole mess, the city seemed to get worse and worse, and Carlos couldn’t help but worry about the rookie. He had been haunted afterward because, after he and Jill left Raccoon, he had been left wondering if the police officer had even made it out. Leon had been doing pretty well on his own, but could he survive the city before it ate him alive? Like it ate the others? 

He had joined Jill and Chris Redfield and their merry band of leftover STARS Officers. Chris hadn’t been very happy when he had discovered that Carlos had been a part of UBCS, but after Jill talked him down and explained what had happened, Chris had calmed down and accepted his help. The man and Barry Burton had been grateful that Carlos risked his life and kept Jill safe. Although he should have felt better, he didn’t...considering what may or may not have happened to Leon and the others. 

He hadn’t felt like a lifesaver. 

But not even six months later, Carlos got the shock of his life; Leon had made it out alive after all. The rookie had somehow tracked their team down to a safehouse in France, Carlos and Chris coming back from a cafe when a blond man with shades and a brown trench coat stopped them, asking mainly for Chris. Had Carlos not recognized his facial features and the style of his hair, Chris surely would have attacked Leon. 

Apparently, Leon had survived Raccoon with the help of Claire Redfield, Chris’s little sister, and they had managed to save a little girl as well. Leon came there because Claire had gone looking for Chris and got into some trouble. At the time, she had been arrested by Umbrella and ended up in their prison on Rockford Island. Carlos had missed the smaller details, too entranced by the blond’s beauty. Once he was done conversing with Chris, Leon had turned to him with a small smile, asking Carlos how he had been. It had only been six months, but it had felt like years, so Carlos shouldn’t have been surprised that Leon remembered him. 

Over the years, Leon had gone from a distant memory to a frequent character in Carlos’s life. Leon had managed to convince the organizations that he worked with over the years to form a partnership with the BSAA. They frequently worked together to take down Umbrella and anyone else who had taken over their operations and peddled BOWs and the viruses that created them. Carlos watched Leon go from inexperienced and admittedly adorable rookie to a gorgeous seasoned agent. 

When he would flutter in and out of the office, Leon always wore a smile that lit up the room. He would work with everyone, he greeted every single person and seemingly knew everyone by name. Though, Leon’s favorite “hang-outs” were Carlos’s desk and Chris and Jill’s office. Leon would spend hours doing paperwork at Carlos’s desk, sharing conversation and bantering back and forth. Then, they would go out on a lunch break, going to the same deli for sandwiches. And Carlos looked forward to his company every day. 

It was when Leon had come back to hand in the report from Harvardville when Carlos finally asked him out on a date. Leon had been a bit taken back by that, and it probably didn’t help that Carlos had hit him with a cheesy pick-up line. The brunet blushed and didn’t give Carlos a definite answer, saying that he would have to think about it due to his busy schedule. Carlos played it off like it wasn’t a big deal and tried to be a good sport, but internally, he felt let down. 

Maybe Leon wasn’t as interested in him like he previously thought? Maybe Carlos had been wishfully thinking and read the wrong signs? 

Respecting his wishes, Carlos decided to keep his distance once more, watching from the sidelines and going back to admiring him from afar. He had heard through the grapevine that Leon was seeing someone, a mysterious woman whom the agent frequently ran into. Carlos couldn’t help the twinge of jealousy he felt, wanting to know just who this woman was. Although, Carlos technically had no right. Leon was a grown man, who was he to say who Leon could and couldn’t date? 

Regardless of what he told himself, it still didn’t ease the sting. 

The days started to blend together, and Leon still sat at his desk to do his paperwork, acting as though Carlos hadn’t asked him out. They continued their friendship, much to Carlos’s relief...and disappointment, but he had decided that he would rather Leon reject him and that they continued to be friends over Leon not wanting to see him again. 

Carlos got older and felt like he didn’t look very different from the cocky bastard he had been in Raccoon...but Leon? The agent outgrew his baby face and aged like the finest fucking wine in the cellar. He looked more fit for a runway or a magazine than a secret agent. Though, Carlos imagined Leon’s missions were like that of James Bond, a hot agent who went on adventures, got the girl and went on a sort of vacation after a job well done. 

Little did he know, Leon’s life wasn’t as interesting as he had thought.

* * *

In Leon’s mind, he was smitten with Carlos. Like, the agent had fallen HARD for the man since Carlos had asked him out all those years ago and Leon felt like the dumbest piece of shit for not accepting the offered date. Well, technically he had fallen for Carlos before that...but Leon hadn’t been sure or confident of himself back then. At the time Carlos had asked him out, he had been young and dumb, hanging out on something that would never happen for some fucking reason. Maybe it had been nostalgic fondness or because he had previously thought her dead, Leon had been hoping that he and Ada could have had something when he reunited with her in Spain. 

They had encountered each other the night before the Harvardville incident. Ada and him had met at a bar in the middle of scenic bumblefuck late at night, him just spending the night drowning out terrible memories and Ada there after finishing an assignment. One that, of course, she had zero intention of telling him, so Leon could only assume that she had been up to no good. 

They spent the night drinking and talking. A couple drinks turned into a couple more. One thing led to another and then Leon found them stumbling to his room at the nearby hotel. The night had been blurry, but he woke up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell...and alone. He found a note on the bedside table, wishing him well, but they couldn’t be together. That being together would be too dangerous for the both of them. There hadn’t been a signature, but he knew the lipstick stain at the bottom had been Ada’s signature. 

So, after Harvardville, Leon had been lost in his own feelings. He had been dealing with his heartbreak when he unknowingly caused the heartbreak of another. 

And from that...Leon sparked something new. 

Leon felt butterflies every time he stole a look at him when he wasn’t looking. Carlos probably couldn’t see it, but the man grew out of his boyish good looks and grew into a handsome and still very easy going man. The messy mop of ebony hair was still unkempt and still made Leon want to run his fingers through the soft looking locks. The cologne the man wore made Leon want to bury his face in the man’s chest and just...inhale that delicious scent. He just wanted to bask in his comforting embrace much like how he basked in the comforting conversations and banter. That voice made Leon shiver and made the agent feel a sense of peace. If Carlos read a banana bread recipe out loud, Leon would hang on to every word. 

He felt stupid as all hell for rejecting the man and possibly putting a wedge between them. 

But how could Leon repair this? It probably wouldn’t be a good look if he decided to reciprocate the man’s feelings all these years later. And Carlos probably moved on from him. If Leon asked him out now, it would probably look like Leon was only doing so because he wasn’t with Ada anymore. He didn’t know what else to do, so one day, when Carlos had accompanied Chris on an assignment, and the night before Leon’s furlough came to an end, Leon found himself writing a note. He had left it in Carlos’s desk drawer, the one on top of the “Snack Drawer” that Carlos kept his souvenirs from his assignments.

Leon hoped that would mend and mean something.

* * *

He was tired, he was aching, and if he opened the slightly ajar door to his hotel room and either another Licker, Tyrant or zombie waited for him and jumped out at him, Leon would honestly lose his goddamn mind. Especially since he STILL didn’t get his goddamn breakfast. Whatever or whoever had broken into his apartment picked the wrong fucking day to do so as well as the wrong fucking asshole to mess with. 

It was the day after his grueling and unforgiving assignment here in the Eastern Slav Republic, having stopped the president of this country from getting away with her crimes and helping the pro-Independence Fighters take back their freedom. He had been on his way back from the US embassy when he noticed that the curtains in his room had been drawn. He was a bit paranoid about who or what would be waiting for him. 

Pushing open the door with his boot, his empty handgun in hand, Leon pushed the door opened and aimed. A small gasp left him at the surprise that awaited him inside. 

His room wasn’t as messy as he had left it, but he assumed that had been room service’s doing. But, he doubted room service scattered rose petals all over his bed as well as all over the hardwood floor. The room smelled like the heavenly scent of freshly made breakfast, looking at the twin plates of eggs, bacon, toast and fruit in confusion as they sat on the small dining table. His breath was caught in his chest as his eyes found the intruder, or rather a welcomed guest, standing with his back to Leon near the sink. 

Carlos stood in the small kitchen area, whistling a tune as he washed the pots and pans before glancing over his shoulder at Leon with a smile, “Hey, Rookie. I was wondering when you would come back. Come in, breakfast is getting cold.” 

Leon’s gun fell to his side, the agent in shock and awe, “...Carlos? What are you…?” He asked, kicking the door shut behind him as he finally found the courage to speak. He froze when the man produced a note from his pocket, “...oh…” 

Carlos smiled as he waved Leon over to the table, pulling out a chair for Leon, the agent walking over and sitting down, “I got your note and decided to surprise you. Though, I had to wrestle your location out of Hunnigan. Don’t worry, I let her win.” He said with a smile and a wink, “She was nice enough to tell me where you would be staying anyway.” 

Leon smiled, letting Carlos push him in before the man sat in the chair across from him, “So...I guess…” He chuckled, looking down at his breakfast before meeting Carlos’s eyes once more, “Does this mean you accepted my apology?” 

Carlos chuckled, “Well, I didn’t hop on a plane just to come here and make you breakfast.” He explained as they dug into their meals, “Not that I wouldn’t do that for you...but yes, I accept.” 

Leon blushed at that, “Thank you. And I meant everything I said, I’m sorry and I feel the same way about you...if you’ll have me?” 

“If I’ll have you?” Carlos asked with a raised brow, taking a sip of his coffee, “Kennedy, you have no idea what you do to me. Why wouldn’t I have you?” 

His blush deepened as Leon gave a smile, “Really?” 

Carlos nodded, “Really...now, how about after breakfast, I give you a massage in the bathtub?” 

Leon chuckled, “As long as you don’t mind sticking around to cuddle afterward.” 

“How did you know I was a sucker for cuddles, babe?” Carlos chuckled. 

Leon rolled his eyes and chuckled, sipping his own coffee as they ate their breakfast together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this multi-chaptered or a series? Let me know!


End file.
